I'm Tired of Being Out Here On My Own
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Kara plans to spend some quality time with Cat in an unexpected manner the CEO may not be accustomed to. Supercat.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl

Author's Notes: This is a prompt from and a gift for my good friend, Laura for her birthday!

Prompt for Supercat: established relationship. Kara bribes Cat to come on a hike with her, promising her something sweet when they make it to the top. bonus points if you figure out the answer to the question "why can't we just fly there?"

I'm Tired of Being Out Here On My Own

Cat was sweating in places she didn't think possible, chaffing in more ways than one, heart rate accelerated beyond belief and yet she soldiered on. Why, well she was promised something quite delectable at the end of her journey, a taste of something she would give nearly anything for. A taste of something she hadn't had the pleasure of recently and at any rate, it made her girlfriend happy.

"How much longer?" Cat huffed out between breaths, eyes squinting as she wiped her brow.

"We're almost there, Cat," Kara whispered in her ear, voice more sultry than truly necessary considering she wasn't even breaking a sweat. Cat threw her a cursory glare.

"And we couldn't fly to the top of this mountain because...?"

"Because, I wanted to walk with you, enjoy the views. Besides, it's not a mountain," Kara chuckled, reaching out to hold Cat's hand. She knew the woman was nearing her patience limit and she feared ramifications for the physical contact but was surprised when all Cat did was squeeze her hand.

When Kara spotted the crest in the incline, she almost reneged on her stern command to Cat to float them the rest of the way to the top, but she bit released Cat's hand instead and strode ahead. "Come on, Cat, you're almost there!" she cheered happily.

Cat could only summon the strength to roll her eyes at Kara, aware that no one was seemingly around to cause her embarrassment. Not that everything Kara ever did was only endearing to Cat, but there was that blasted public image she had to maintain to a certain degree. Finally reaching Kara's side, she gave one last glare before sighing as she plopped down onto the bench set up to view the landscape over one side of the mountain—hill, whatever.

Kara joined her with a smile, sitting so their thighs were touching, a hand on Cat's knee. A comforting presence while Cat caught her breath. At just the perfect moment in Cat's heart rate regulating, she produced a water bottle from her bag and handed it over.

"Thanks," Cat muttered, sipping generously. "It is quite beautiful up here. I see why you wanted to get away from the city," she said, looking at Kara and catching the moment her features darkened.

"Yeah..." she whispered, biting her lip as she looked down. "Cat, I...I'm sorry I took off without notice, didn't ask anyone to inform you. It was a time sensitive matter, but I was also...scared of saying goodbye to another loved one," Kara explained slowly.

"Darling," Cat started, waiting until Kara looked at her. "I understand. And yes, I am mad I heard about the situation from the news through Carter instead of you, but I understand. However, there's something you need to understand. Just the same as letting you decide certain aspects of Carter's life you feel comfortable with, this is a partnership. A..." she rolled her eyes, "...team effort. We're in this together and that means communicating. It means sharing every last gritty detail of a horrible day, no matter how selfish and whiny we sound, it means sharing every triumph and moment of joy if we wish. And it means letting the other know major events coming into play like that incident you bravely fought through the other day."

Kara swallowed her brief bout of nausea down, relieved that Cat wasn't truly reprimanding her, but was asking her to be open about all aspects of her life, the good, the bad, and the downright dangerous. "I understand," she replied, reaching for Cat's hand to ground herself now. Cat squeezed back reassuringly. "I'll try better," she promised, lips quirking up slightly.

"Good," Cat smiled at Kara. "Thank you for surviving," she said after a moment.

"Well..." Kara attempted for joking, "I had to return and give you your treat."

Cat turned to Kara, a smirk on her face, playing along. "Oh? I forgot after that ridiculous amount of mountain climbing, what was it again?"

"You know," Kara said with a genuine smile, leaning toward Cat.

"Hmm."

And when they kissed it was like coming home, a celebration of Kara's success in battle, protecting the city and returning to those she loves, a promise to try harder in their relationship, and a promise of future physical exertions of the horizontal and naked variety later.


End file.
